1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a lever-type connector is known that can perform a connector fitting with a low insertion force due to a rotational force by rotating a lever pivotally mounted on a housing so that the connector is fitted to a mating housing of a mating connector (see, for example, JP-A-2013-26154).
In this lever-type connector, the housing is fitted into the mating housing in a state where the lever is located in the temporary locking position, which is the initial position, and thereafter the lever is pivoted to the fitting completion position, and by engaging and locking to the lock portion of the housing, the housing remains in a state of being fitted to the mating housing.
The lever may be unintentionally rotated to a position deviating from the initial position during packing or transportation before fitting to the mating connector. In such a case, the lever must be returned to the initial position and then fitted to the mating connector, which complicates the fitting operation.